Destined to be
by Melissa8DL
Summary: Chad always finds his ways to help Sonny, to make her smile, to make her happy. I suck at summaries!
1. Tears turn to smiles with you

**Chad's POV **

Ever since Sonny came into her 'So random' rehearsal, I could tell she had been crying.

Her face was red and hence why It looked like she had been crying.

I was walking around, trying to find her. But, I stopped. I heard sobbing noises coming from the prop house, so I walked in.. I couldn't see anyone, the place was deserted, but who was making that noise?

"Hello? Anyone here?" I muttered.

The noise got quieter, as if whoever was making it didn't want me to hear.

"Please.. who's here?" I said.

I couldn't believe it when I saw Sonny walk out of the photo booth, tears running down her cheeks.

I was shocked. Sonny never seemed like the type to cry.. But still, she looked beautiful.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" I asked her, coming towards her pulling her into a hug. She remained silent. So I gently rubbed a tear off of her cheek, I tried my best calming her down, and also rubbed her back in a soothing motion.

"Thanks, Cha-ad.." She gently whispered, her voice crackling abit, after pulling away from me.

"Sonny, please tell me why you was crying?" I asked her as I looked into her perfectly brown eyes. Her beautiful eyes.. It broke my heart seeing the fear and bewilderment into them, I just wanted to know what was wrong. What could I do to make it better? I wanted to make her better, but I needed to know why she was crying.

"Chad, I.. I'll tell you later.. I just don't want to know incase I break into tears again. And sorry, I look a mess-" Sonny began, before being cut off by me.

"You look beautiful. Mess or not, you look beautiful." I told her, kissing her on the cheek.

She smiled. And it was that beautiful smile that made me smile. Her smile is like my sun shine.. She is my sunshine.

"I understand.. I'll take you to my house, okay? We'll hang out for abit and you can sleep over again." I reassured her.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" She smiled at me again.. Gosh, I love that beautiful smile of hers!

"Babe, I'd stop the world for you!" I continued.

This time she kissed me on the lips and It felt so good.

**No one's POV**

After a long kiss, Chad took Sonny to his car and they had arrived at his house (well, it was more like a mansion than a house!). Sonny had been there so many times that she felt really comfortable. And Chad always welcomed Sonny in, seeing as he lived on his own and got very lonely, as did Sonny.

**Sonny's POV**

It was 9pm, I was at Chad's appartment, sitting on his lap.

I'd just told him what I was crying about earlier.. And my tears came back!

"Sonny, everything will be okay, I promise." Chad comforted me whilst I was crying into his shirt.

Today, it's been two years since my father's death, and I always get emotional when thinking about it. I really missed him. He died in a house fire, back home in Wisconsin, as he saved my life.

I paused and then looked Chad in the eyes, and replied, "But, how can you be sure? I'm never going to see him again!" And I continued to cry into his shirt.

"You'll see him in heaven. Angels are looking after him now. But, ya know what?"

"What?" I stopped crying, and sheepishly replied.

"His always going to be alive.. here!" He whispered, pointing to my heart and tickling me.. Which made me laugh.. I am VERY ticklish, Chad knows that it's my all time weekness.

"Chad, stop!" I laughed, brushing his hands of me.

"Only if you promise me you'll stop crying! I'm telling you, his still alive in your heart. It breaks my heart seeing you cry. I'll stop tickling you, if you promise to stop crying." Wow.

Chad made me feel like my world was already a whole lot better.. Even though I was VERY upset. He instantly changed my mood..

"Fine! Fine! Please stop!" I smiled back at him, trying to shield myself from being tickled even more. He wipped the tears of my face to reveal my smile.

"Glad to see m'lady's smile again!" He smiled back at me in delight, after stopping tickling me like he promised.

"You know what, Chad, you're right. Thankyou. I love you." I gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Sonny, I love you, too. Seriously, you mean everything to me. I have to admit, I held back my tears just a minute ago. When you're upset, I'm upset. When you're happy, I'm happy."

I looked up at him, our eyes meeting once again, we kissed.

"Sonny, you look tired.." Chad glaired at me, stroking my hair.

"Seriously, Chad, I'm fine.." I lied. To be honest, I just wanted to stay with him for longer.

"I've known you long enough, Sonny, I can tell by your eyes, you're tired." He replied back, kissing me softly on the cheek.

"I'm not!" I lied again, a smile appearing on my face. Okay, now Chad knew I was lying, he knew me well enough to know I smile when I lie.

"Oh really?" He started tickling me, again, on my belly.

I couldn't stop giggling. I tried to sheild myself but it was no use!

"Please! Chad, stop!" I tried to yell, but it all ended up jibberish as my laughter caught into it.

"Admit it!" He replied back, still tickling me.

"Okay, Okay, i'm tired!" I managed to say.

"Good." He stopped tickling me- atlast!

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

I wrapped my arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"I think it's your bed time, Munroe." He whispered as I shut my eyes almost falling asleep in his arms.

He carried me bridal-style upstairs into his spare guest room. It was practically my room, because of the ammount of times I stayed over.

He gently layed me down onto the king-sized bed. It was so incredably compfy! It had memory foam covers, so that when you lay down, you practically sink right into them!

"Goodnight, m'lady. I love you!" He whispered.

"I love you, too, Chad. Goodnight."

He turned round to leave, but he forgot something.

"Chad!" I called out, he turned round.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Don't I get a goodnight kiss anymore?" I winked at him.

"Ofcourse you do. I'd kiss you all day if I could!" He laughed before giving me the best kiss ever. "Nighty night, beautiful!" He whispered into my ear.

And with that, he left and gently shut the door.

**Sonny's P O V **

I woke up the next morning by the sound of birds churping outside the window.

I lightly yawned and then decieded to get out of bed. I usually got up after Chad because he always gets up extra early.

I went down stairs and was greeted by a heavenly cent.

She walked into Chad's kitchen.

"mmmmm that smells delicious, are you making your signature CDC pancakes?" I chuckled.

Chad turned round. "Sure am! Just for you, babe." He replied, passing me a cup of hot chocolate.

"Hot chocolate? I don't know what I've done to deserve you!" I smiled at him.

His perfect. To me he is.

"Babe, I'm the lucky one. Infact, I think I'm blessed to have you!" He replied, kissing my cheek.

"So, will it be chocolate or golden syrup?" He asked, clearly talking about the pancakes.

"Suprise me!" I winked at him.

I had totally forgot about yesterday.

Chad is living proof of a angel. What else can I call him? I mean, his just perfect.

He makes me feel so much better about myself.. He can cheer me up and always make me smile.

His always here for me when I need him the most.

His amazing.


	2. Rise and shine

**Sonny's POV**

Chad slowly pulled out a chair for me to sit on, from underneath the dining room table. He was such a real gentlemen! I sweetly smiled and took my seat.

"Thanks, Chad. For everything." I announced to him as he stood the plate of syrup covered pancakes on the table, right ahead of me. He sat down in the seat right next to mine, with his pancakes, and said, "Sonny, you're welcome. Thanks, too.." He sharply smirked.

"For what?" I replied, abit confused by Chad's words.

"For being the best girlfriend ever, obviously." He smiled, and softly planted a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, well, I guess that makes you the best boyfriend, ever, too." I replied, smiling at him whilst staring into his eyes.

Within a few minutes we bagain to eat the pancakes, It was the best breakfast I've had in a while. Chad really knows how to cook. His pancakes are defiantly the most delicious breakfast I've ever tasted! I especially loved how he made the pancakes a heart shape, it was too adorable!

Once we ate our breakfast, I felt abit selfish that Chad's done lots for me and I haven't done a thing, so I decieded I should do the washing up.

"I'll do the washing up, since you've done lots already, I need to repay you." I told him, rising up from my seat and grabbing our plates in a pile.

He smirked, "I can think of a better way you can repay me.." He winked at me, and followed me to the sink. I placed the plates in the sink when Chad started stroking my hair.  
"Sonny, I'll do the cleaning up, afterall.. It's my house," He chuckled.

"No, no. I insist.." I told him. It was only fair. "Anyway, It'll only take one minute.."

And it was true, after one minute, the plated were squeeky clean, and I was proud of myself. I turned around and saw Chad smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Why are you so smiley?" I questioned him.

"Oh, just because you're so beautiful and I'm so blessed to have you.." He replied. I couldn't help but, "aww". He was so sweet!

I pulled him in for a long cuddle and closed my eyes.

"Have you got work today?" I questioned him.

"Yeah," He simply whispered.

"Me too.."

"What time?" He asked.

"Whats the time, now?"

"10 am"

"Crap!" I alerted, "I gotta get ready, I need to be there in twenty minutes!" I sighed, slowly releasing my arms from around Chad.

"Oh, by the way, just so you don't have to go home and make you even more late, I bought you some clothes. In the spare room." He reassured me.

"Thanks, Chad. You're a life saver!" I hugged him, again, and kissed his check before running up stairs to get dressed properly.

I found a bag on thee floor of the spare room, and, figured out thats where the clothes where. It was real sweet of Chad to buy me some new clothes, he always spoils me!

I grabbed a casual outfit out of the bag. It was a zebra pattern dress with a pastel green cardigan. I thought the outfit looked quite cute! I brushed my hair quickly, as I straightened it yesterday, it didn't need much brushing. I slipped on my outfit and greeted Chad downstairs. I run up to him and gave his a massive hug.

"Thank you so much for the clothes! I love them! I really owe you one!" I delightfully smiled at him.

"I'm so glad to see you smiling.. But, your going to be late for work.. I'll drive you!" He smiled back.

"You sure? I can walk.." I smiled back.

"Nah.. I'll drive you. Anyway, I got some catch up filming to do, so I need to come in earlier aswel, or the Mack falls cast will bug me."

We drove to the studio and said good byes to eachother, as we wouldn't see eachother until our rehearsals was finished.

"I'll see you later, Sonny.."

"You, too, Chad."

I kissed him on the cheek and we went our seperate ways.

**Chad's POV **

Unfortunetly, me and Sonny had to go our seperate ways as I headed to the MacKenzie Falls stage and Sonny, to the So Random! stage. I couldn't wait for this day to be over, I had a ton of filming to get to, plus my cast mates are starting to annoy me. I just want to get through this day and hopefully see Sonny again. I have a suprise for her.


End file.
